


The One Where Mark Can't Skate

by just_a_loser



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: Mark can't skate. That's literally it.





	The One Where Mark Can't Skate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for a ship...hopefully it's not too bad...

     “How are you doing that?!” Mark asked his boyfriend, who was gracefully gliding across the ice.

     “It takes practice,” Ethan said, effortlessly skating circles around the older man, who was struggling to stay upright. “Need some help there?” He was skating backwards now.

     “Pfft- no!” Mark’s feet were drifting apart and he was flapping his arms wildly. “Shit!” he yelled as he wiped out, earning himself a glare from a nearby mother. “Sorry!” he called, leaning back as he placed his palms on the ice. He turned back to his companion, who was cackling. “Shut up!” he whined as he struggled to get up, getting tangled in his scarf in the process.

     Ethan shook his head. “If you’d just let me help-”

     “No! I’ve got this!” He’d managed to get to his feet, though he was crouching slightly, arms spread out from his sides. He was stationary, unable to move forward.

     “Do you need a push?” Ethan couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice. Mark glared, but didn’t protest. Ethan glided over to the man, giving him a gentle push from behind.

     Mark kept his body rigid as he slid forward, in an attempt to keep himself from falling. He only lasted so long. He felt himself falling forwards, so he abruptly moved a foot forward to catch himself. In doing so, he was thrown off balance, moving his other foot forward to correct it, thus trapping himself in a cycle of rapid foot movements, looking like he was attempting to awkwardly run across the ice without picking up his feet. His flailing kept him upright for a few moments before he fell backwards, expecting to hit the ice. Instead, slender arms caught him.

     “Ha ha, what a catch.”

     Mark rolled his eyes. “My hero.” Ethan pulled his boyfriend to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist.

     “Are you gonna let me help you now?”

     “Fine,” Mark grumbled, putting his arm around the younger man’s shoulders.

     “Go slowly,” Ethan instructed. “First left foot, then right foot.” They slowly moved forward. “I don’t know what the fuck you were trying to do before.”

     “I was doing my best!” Mark said defensively, staring at his feet intensely.

     “Well your best is hilarious,” Ethan grinned.

     “Fuck you,” Mark muttered, too focused to put much effort into speaking.

     They’d completed a lap around the ice rink when Ethan spoke. “I’m going to let go now.” Mark made to protest, but Ethan interrupted. “I’ll be right behind you. I’ll catch you if you fall.”

     “Fine,” Mark huffed, removing his arm from Ethan’s shoulder. He wobbled a bit, though he quickly regained his balance. He could feel his boyfriend’s presence behind him, which was comforting. He slowly moved forward, mimicking his movements from earlier.

     “I think I’m getting the hang of this!” Mark glanced over his shoulder. That was his lethal mistake. He lost his balance, landing hard on the ice.

     “Ouch.” He looked up at Ethan, who had skidded to a stop in front of him. “You didn’t catch me,” he said accusingly. 

     “Will a kiss make it better?” Ethan kneeled down next to him.

     “It’d be better if you caught me,” Mark mumbled. “I’m not refusing the kiss though.” He looked at his boyfriend hopefully. Ethan gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

     “That’s all I get?” Mark complained. “That wasn’t even a real kiss!”

     “You’ll get a real one once you make it all the way around,” Ethan teased, already skating off.

     Mark sighed. Be it for reward or simply for his pride, he was determined to make it all the way around.


End file.
